I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by oldincisions
Summary: One night under the stars Nick Jonas and his best friend reach an understanding about their relationship. Fluffy one shot based on "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift. Nick/OFC. Read and review please!


_Author's note: Here's a quick little Nick one shot I came up with.. I know all of my stories follow the same pattern for the most part haha, but it works! I usually get inspired by songs and I've been on a Taylor Swift kick, so this story was the result of that. Listen to it if you haven't heard it before, it's a pretty sweet song. Also, if you haven't noticed, I don't really like giving characters names if I can't fully develop them…that's why none of the OFCs in my one shots have names.. ,If you like this please subscribe to me as an author and check out my other stories! Thanks!_

I'm Only Me When I'm With You

The dark night sky hung high over the landscape, punctuated by clusters of bright stars. The crisp evening air enveloped Nick Jonas, causing him to shiver through his thin jacket. She looked over at him for a moment, then quickly returned her eyes to the heavens above them. He smiled, thinking of how normal this felt, laying beside her in the spring grass. He'd barely been given a second to breathe since his career took off two years ago, but time with her always felt like home.

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

"Do you want under here?" She broke the silence, offering Nick a place under her thick, wool blanket. He nodded and moved closer to her. He'd been this near to her a million times before, but everything felt so different in this moment. He thought she sensed it too as she hurried to make conversation.

"This is my favorite time of night," she said, "when everything is dark and calm. It makes me realize how big the world really is." Nick nodded again in agreement. He already knew that fact about her; he was sure he knew her better than she knew herself. They had been friends since day one, and she was the only remaining trace of his life before fame. Being with her again after so long made him realize how truly essential she was.

_I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

"You're really quiet tonight, even for you." She nudged his foot playfully with hers, a smirk on her face.

"W-what?" Nick stumbled over his words. Her close proximity was overwhelming him, making it impossible to think.

"Come on, talk to me; that's why I'm here," she urged Nick to speak. He thought for a minute, not sure what to say. Nothing he could think of seemed good enough.

"I have to talk all day, everyday; it wears a person out after a while."

"But that's different, right? It's me; you can be yourself." As she spoke Nick understood how correct she was. No matter where he found himself in life, he knew she would be his constant.

"You're right, it is different. What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me what it's like, Nick."

"Tell you what?" Nick asked, unsure what she was getting at.

"You know, your life. The fame, the fortune, all the attention you get." She spoke with genuine interest; she was desperate to know what she had missed in their time apart. She felt like her best friend was slipping away, his star shining brighter while she was stuck in the same place. She had no clue that Nick felt the same way about her.

"My life is on display for everyone to see. I mean, I don't really have one outside of the business. Work, sleep, repeat."

"That's really how you see it?" Her voice filled with wonder as she spoke, "That's incredible, honestly. From this angle, I can't see a thing wrong with the life you live. You're not the one stuck here doing the same boring things day after day." Her words hit Nick hard, leaving him feeling stung. She didn't sound jealous, just hurt, and it was making him feel guilty.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with my life; I know I'm blessed. I have no right to complain, but you don't know how hard it can be living like this. You might think your world is a boring one, yet I think you're very lucky. Things always look better from the outside, I guess." Nick wondered if she was even listening; she showed no sign of expression as he gave his explanation. He was afraid she was shutting him out, building a wall around herself. He needed a way to show her that he was the same person he'd always been; he was trying to find his place, same as her.

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_Living in the crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

The quiet of the night overtook them both. They laid for several minutes, each thinking only of the other. Her mind was racing, making it impossible for her to pinpoint a proper response.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You come rolling up to my door after all this time looking completely different, and I barely recognize you. Your voice is deeper, your hair is longer," she reached over to touch one of his numerous curls, "everything has changed." She returned her hand to her side, lightly grazing Nick's fingers with hers as she moved. His heart sank with every word she spoke; had she really lost sight of who he was?

"That's not all I am. I'm still me, still your best friend. Do you really think you're exactly the same as the last time I saw you? We're growing up, but that doesn't mean we have to grow apart. Come on, you've barely even looked at me the entire night. Didn't you miss this beautiful face?" Nick was doing all he could to coax a smile from her. He turned on his side to face her, motioning for her to do the same.

"Okay, let me take a good look at you," she said, her piercing blue eyes locking him in a stare. He gazed back at her, watching as she thoroughly examined his face. Without hesitation she ran a hand gently across his forehead, past the freckles on his cheek, and down his strong jaw.

"Do you see it? I'm the same Nick, you just have to look a little deeper." She knew he was speaking the truth; she could always see the honesty in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do see it. It just scares me sometimes, feeling like I know nothing about you anymore. You're out there in that big world, meeting new people and experiencing new things. It's only a matter of time before I'm replaced." She tried to look away, hide the tears forming, but Nick wouldn't allow it.

"Don't." Her eyes grew wide, full of surprise as Nick grasped her hand with his. He had shocked himself as well; he hadn't touched her in years, afraid to reveal his buried feelings.

"Don't," Nick repeated, "don't look away. Why do you say things like that? I would never replace you, not in a million years. I couldn't, even if I wanted to! You make me who I am; you're more than anything fame has to offer. I would gladly give it all up if it meant keeping you. It's not worth it without you."

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of their fingers interlocked. Was this really happening? She had waited her whole life to hear these words, feel these feelings. Nick sensed her reaction and gave her hand a light squeeze. It felt amazing to share these thoughts with her, to tell her the truth he'd hidden for so long. They had come to a welcome understanding: they needed each other. One without the other couldn't survive; they were a matching set.

"What are you saying, Nick?" She looked back up at the stars, thankful for all they'd shown her that night. Nick kept his eyes on her the whole time; she was the only light he could see in the darkness.

"I'm only me when I'm with you."


End file.
